Lucy creció y ahora juega con las cosas de Susan
by Choky Black
Summary: Mentiría si dijera que me quiero que me gusto tal y como soy siempre que me miro en un espejo deseo ser otra persona acaso eso. ¿Esta bien? ¿Es normal? . Yo diría que no pero hay algo o mas bien alguien que me hace cambiar de opinión. La menor de mis hermanos, a la que todos ven como la pequeña Lucy, aquella que vive en un mundo de sueños, aquella que siempre será una niña.


En un viejo mundo de sueños perdidos, jamás se puede decir cuando un des fortuito encuentro puede acabar con tu felicidad.

Una chica de no más de 16 años se encontraba sentada en un roca que se mantenía a flote una forma un poco extraña cerca de allí se podía ver a un joven muy agraciado de tal vez calculando por lo alto 20 años este vestido de militar veía a la chica como si fuera lo más importante y hermoso del mundo , esta no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de él solo posaba sus manos con cuidado mientras recogía sus piernas , ella con los ojos llorosos y un gran nudo en la garganta veía al horizonte como si ese fuese su única razón de vivir , con la mirada perdida en algo que nadie sabía decir que era .

-¿Piensas quedar allí por siempre? - grito el chico desde la playa acercándose , la chica simplemente levanto la cabeza y una lágrima paso por su rostro mientras se paraba y echaba a correr hacia la playa a tierra firme o como ella diría , su tierra firme .

-Caspian - grito la chica mientras se tiraba a sus brazos en un afán desesperado por estar a su lado

-Lucían tranquila no me voy a ir – esta le abrazaba con ternura

-Fue un largo año el que te fuiste - susurra ella mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del muchacho

-Te quiero pequeña pelirroja o espera y ¿esto? -dijo entre risas al ver que la chica ya no era tan pelirroja

-Pues no sé, se me ha estado aclaro mucho se fue el pelirrojo a la... - río

-Te vez hermosa aun y estas más grande – hablo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña en donde la había dejado hace un año en aquella playa en la vieja Inglaterra ese fue el lugar más seguro que encontró en medio de esa fatídica guerra .

A paso lento y con la chica aun en brazos entrando en la destartalada cabaña que aun que para muchos fuera fea para estos dos era su único hogar.

-¿Que quieres de cenar? - pregunto la chica mientras besaba la mejilla del que una vez había sido un gran príncipe y no solamente en un cuento precisamente.

-Bueno pues me gustaría mm no sé ¿qué hay?- dijo este entre risas al ver como la muchacha se bajaba torpemente de sus brazos y echaba andar hasta la vieja cocina de leña

-Pues te diré que eh mejorado mucho en la cocina y para ti cualquier cosa te adoro - lo abrazaba una vez más para esta el verlo ahí al frente suyo era algo simplemente irreal, este le devolvió el abrazo una vez que dejaba las cosas en el umbral.

-Te extrañe - dijo ahora en voz baja su estado de ánimo a pesar de estar muy alto se había disipado notable mente al recordar todas las noches que lloro cuando recordaba a ese chico por el que suspiraba en secreto pero sabía que él no la miraba más que como a su pequeña hermana la cual había rescatado de sus hermanos mayores no al menos ellos así se hacían llamar los hermanos de la vieja reina Lucy.

-En que piensas Lucían - dijo Caspian Mientras llamaba su atención con una seña, se encontraba haciendo la cosa que en que se había experimentado todos estos años la sopa de cebolla

-Nadie me dice nunca Lucían sabes lo prefiero, detesto Lucy suena tan... ¿Tonto? - dijo la chica mientras sacaba un tazón y vertía un poco de la sopa en el. -Prende el fuego que va a anochecer - dijo mientras veía como este se levantaba y le hacía caso, la muchacha con sumo cuidado de no votar nada llevando el tazón hasta la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso - le respondió Caspia ala chica dando a entender que si estaba muy bien ya que esta no dejaba de ver con preocupación.

La cena transcurrió de una manera tranquila, una vez esta terminada se sentaron frente al fuego mientras Caspian sacaba un pequeño paquete de su maleta y se acercaba a Lucy

-Y eso - dijo esta en un murmullo mientras el sacaba de el paquete un anillo con una gran piedra blanca

-Y eso no debiste - dijo mientras abría los ojos de par en par Caspian le estaba colocando el anillo

-Te amo - dijo sin pensarlo pero al darse cuenta abrió los ojos enormemente y salió corriendo a su habitación

-Como puedo ser tan estúpida -se decía ella una y otra vez mientras en la puerta alguien llamaba con voz preocupada...

-Te amo - dijo sin pensarlo pero al darse cuenta abrió los ojos enormemente y salió corriendo a su habitación

-Como puedo ser tan estúpida -se decía ella una y otra vez mientras en la puerta alguien llamaba con voz preocupada.

-Lu abre por favor - le seguía diciendo Caspian pero la chica ya se había dormido.

-Buenas noches -salío rumbo a su habitación, este cansado y con una especie de nudo en su estomago esa chica había crecido pero no era ella, esa chica su chica... Su Susan y eso era algo que el sabia nadie podía remplazar era algo fuera de lugar el seguí amando a Susan aun que ya había pasado 4 años y seguramente ella ya sería una anciana si no es que estaría muerta.

Eso le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y dirigirse a un profundo abismo recordándolo todo.

CUATRO AÑOS ANTES

-Ella se tiene que ir Narnia no es un lugar seguro para Lucy - dijo Peter enojado

-Estás loco ella no se puede ir - le grito Emund con los ojos entrecerrados y con su espada en mano

-No voy a luchar contigo Inglaterra es el mejor lugar para ella tendrá a nuestros tíos - dijo Peter

-No, es tu hermana - dijo Caspian interviniendo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Susan que veía la escena horrorizada , este volteo la mirada a una esquina allí se podía ver una pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes muy asustada mientras lloraba

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia - grito Peter furioso

-Claro que lo es - dijo Aslan que acababa de entrar en el lugar, miro a Lucy con voz triste pero el no podía hacer nada -A si que Peter no le faltes al respeto que el también es un rey de Narnia - dijo Aslan solemnemente

-De acuerdo, yo creo que sería un mejor lugar Inglaterra es más seguro- hablo Susan asombrando a todos la verdad es que aun que a ella misma le horroriza lo que decía, Lucy se había vuelto una horrible carga siempre tenía miedo y en ese momento Narnia no era segura con la guerra que en ella se producía

-¿Pero cuándo volverá? - Emund estaba intranquilo

-No lo sé cuando este lista - Peter le quito importancia aun que él también se preocupaba por Lucy. El silencio se apodero de la habitación y Aslan con un rugido, del suelo se abrió una grieta enorme. Lucy que aun seguía llorando y no había dicho nada les dirigió una mirada de odio a sus hermanos y derramando una lagrima iba a entrar, pero con lo que nadie contaba era que Caspian se soltara de la mano de Susan y tomara a la niña y saltara también el .Este lo último que vio fue la cara de horror de Susan.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Se acerco un poco más al alfeizar de la ventana viendo el mar que se movía de un lado a otro mientras la marea subía y bajaba a un compás algo mas rápido de lo usual, Caspian observo a lo lejos algo era diferente rojo, hubo un pequeño momento en el que recordó eso ...

Era una bomba los Alemanes de nuevo, corrió a la habitación de Lucy mientras le gritaba que abriera, pero esta tenía el sueño muy pesado, sin pensarlo dos veces este de una patada derribo la puerta y tiro de la chica que inmediatamente por el rostro de este supo que algo andaba mal por lo que se dejo guiar el la llevo a la parte de abajo

Esta tenía cara de horror no sabía que sucedía pero entendía que tenía que ser algo muy malo, el chico en un afán desesperado tomo a la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos para intentar calmarla.

El estruendo fue atronador.

Pov Lucy

Caspian me había sacado de mi habitación a media noche , tenia miedo algo muy malo debía estar sucediendo .

-Que sucede - estaba muriéndome del miedo

-Creo que la guerra no termino del todo - dijo asustándose de sus propias palabras sabia que el se había tenido que acomodar de una forma muy cruel a la realidad de este mundo de tener que además de vivir casi en la miseria tuvo que conllevar conmigo ,Y yo no resulto ser más que una carga para nadie .

-Tranquila – le susurro Caspian

Abrí mis ojos y levante mi cabeza que hasta ese momento había estado metida en el pecho de el y una luz segadora impidió mi visión.


End file.
